


【洪晋】不可选 之 流逝的时间

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*只写HE，莫方，点进来；<br/>*教授洪文刚×落跑旁听生高晋；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，烦请在评论里留下些什么，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】不可选 之 流逝的时间

十二点二十五分，高晋手里的三文治奄奄一息，生菜苍白中带点绿，支楞在两片面包中间，又冷又平淡。

 

 

不愿在便利店多待，从这场雨开始下，到店老板把猫抱走，中间隔着大约六个不耐烦的眼色。

 

 

情景喜剧般，高晋一脚踏进雨里。

 

 

在他伸出腿之前，这场雨还是一场中规中矩的小雨，他一伸腿，小雨转中雨，晚上估计会下猫又下狗。

 

 

他身上这一身行头，打上围巾会很难看，风往领口里灌，脸色也越来越难看。

 

 

两个月前飞到这座北方城市，也是暴雨帮着接风洗尘，雾霾卷黄沙，海绵般吸走他身上所有水分。幸好提前有看天气提醒，T恤上套了一件不情不愿的皮衣。

 

 

明明只有十月，却闻见了冬天的味道；也许是很久没有回来，连脾性都陌生了许多。

 

 

左面辅路有车站，此时是雨天加上中午，半个钟才有一班；道路尽头是步行桥，阶梯上积得都是水。

 

 

高晋心疼皮衣被打湿，脚步加快，鞋里也挤进几朵水花，心里的烦躁平添三分；下了桥，拐过弯就是他租住的单元楼，楼下有人避雨，把手举过头顶，手掌弯成供状，向外探着。

 

 

有多远呢？大概有五十米。

 

 

他认出那个人，像见了鬼；雨水没过皮鞋，他站着，在距离家五十米远的地方。

 

 

他打量着他，透过水雾、攒动的人头和花花绿绿的伞。头发灰白，也是安静的立在那里，不与周围人交谈，有人从他身边借过，雨伞的水滴滴到他的眼镜上，他把它摘下来，用一方手帕细细擦拭后再戴上。

 

 

孑立在雨中却不打伞，身上千疮百孔的都是目光。

 

 

屋檐下的人先递了个眼神：这位先生，您的皮鞋泡汤了；分寸拿捏得正好，冷漠又清高，洪文刚回身走进走廊，高晋跟了过去。

 

 

“先生，”有水从鬓角留到下巴，高晋站在楼道里，他家住一层。

 

 

“洪先生，好久不见。”出于职业习惯，男的叫先生，女的叫女士；从未与别人久别重逢过，所以也从未排练过什么漂亮的话。

 

 

“能有多久，”洪文刚终于肯从楼梯的阴影中走出两步，停在高晋面前“其实也没有多久。”

 

 

他递给他手帕，他没有接，反倒是洪文刚直接伸手，把他额上和眼睑上的潮湿抹净了。抹的动作像是作画，画他的眉毛，他的鼻梁，他的唇。

 

 

高晋还和在学校里的时候一样英俊。头发留长了，在后面绑成一个发髻，唇上多了一道胡须，他不常说话，倒显得胡须像是一条禁止线，用来拒绝所有问候和吻。

 

 

可能是光线太暗，洪文刚竟觉得眼前这人并没有太大变化，眼神里该有的东西一样不少，甚至多了些看开和无奈。

 

 

“洪先生的东西，我都没有忘。”高晋的声音在楼道里回荡，门口避雨的人三三两两的散尽。

 

 

洪文刚有些措手不及，他没想到高晋会这般开门见山，脑海中罗列了一些无关痛痒的说辞，打算来一场谁比谁更绝情的答辩。

 

 

高晋找出钥匙，上了两级台阶，把一扇打开的门留给洪文刚，他在屋子里唤他：

 

 

“站在外面会感冒的，进来说话吧。”

 

 

太快了，不要这么快罢。

 

 

“雨马上就会停，我把伞找出来还给您。”

 

 

哦。原来是这样。

 

 

洪文刚才不承认他心里的有什么东西湿了一角，又被攒成一团，丢进角落。

 

 

不忍心再让冷风灌进房间，洪文刚走了进去，关上了门。房间里整齐而不带任何个人色彩，像是未出售的样板间，或许样板间也比这里有些虚伪的人情味。

 

 

在这样的房间里找东西，应该用不了太久，然而高晋却去了很久。

 

 

高晋躲在卫生间，像只被逼到悬崖上的惊鹿，贪婪地迷恋着最后一点私人空间，埋怨自己引狼入室。

 

 

花洒吝啬的留下一串水珠，高晋把水喉拧开到最大角度，他忽然想起，这个下午停水，一楼到三楼。

 

 

他想自己是头鹿，想冲着山崖纵身一跃；可他现在是个人，外面是洪文刚，他跃不出这人的眼睛。

 

 

洪文刚坐在高晋家的沙发上，第二教学楼的讲台从未移出过他的脑海。

 

_____________________________

 

 

洪文刚的课很奇妙，倒不是说他讲的东西多么引人入胜，只不过座位总是排的很搞笑。第一排以外，全部坐满。他刚来时见怪不怪，毕竟是大学，再好的教授都有唱过独角戏。

 

 

后来才发现第一排也并非寸草不生。

 

 

那个学生每次都来听他的课，如果他风雨无阻，那么他也风雨无阻。他次次坐在第一排，之后那一排就再无人坐。

 

 

学生总穿得很正式，把头发梳到后面，再用发胶固定住，从未见他对谁露出过笑模样，总是背挺直的听满一节课，然后走开，脚步匆匆，踏着一双油亮皮鞋。

 

 

在一次表彰会上知道那个怪学生叫高晋，成绩很好，默默无闻。一整个学期下来，洪教授的课全部有到场，却是场场旁听，所以也打听不到他究竟主修什么专业。

 

 

每次高晋听到铃声就会起身走掉，在洪文刚看来这像极了童话里的落跑灰姑娘，赶在魔法透露所有秘密之前赶快逃跑。

 

 

其实他还蛮享受这样，以为是伯牙鼓琴遇知音，自然乐得每天遇见他，看他皱着眉头想自己说过的论调，或是听他手里的笔沙沙的在纸上记录他讲过的话。

 

 

是的，就算教室再吵，他也能听到他。

 

 

那天和今天一样，也是个雨天；也不一样，那天洪文刚有带伞。他一直是最后走出教室的，他把目光从公文包上移开，就看见高晋立在教学楼一层的背影。

 

 

外面下雨了，高晋没有带伞，就站在那儿，课本夹在手臂下面。

 

 

“两个路口而已，怕淋湿课本吗？”不知为何，洪文刚极想吸烟，他拿出一颗，点燃。

 

 

“洪先生，我没有申请学生公寓，”他唇间也多了颗烟，但只是那样衔着，“雨停之前，没地方可去。”

 

 

他们之间本应该是伯牙与钟子期，但话语里的深意让现实站不稳脚跟，前后晃晃悠悠，有什么东西晃进了二人的心里。

 

 

“不知是不是一个方向，”他还是未点烟，却扭过头来看他：“洪先生？”

 

 

雨太大了，远处还有欲盖弥彰的雷声。

 

 

洪文刚知道这种眼神，邀请或者示弱，在他前二十年人生里，洪文刚并不缺少情感的收藏和馈赠。但等他愿意停下来，却还有人愿意自投罗网，稀奇得很。

 

 

二十岁出头的青年最会擦除底线，无需动诸武力，需一个笑或是一个充满诱惑的回眸，于高晋，只是吸烟时微微皱起的眉。

 

 

车钥匙就在包里，车就停在路对面，三两步，甚至不用弄湿雨伞。

 

 

“似乎是，”他也回望他，然后走近他的学生，侧过身子，歪着头：“车在对面，要麻烦你走到雨里去了。”

 

 

他把他的烟点燃，近到能看到烟丝如何卷曲燃烧。

 

 

____________________________

 

时间太久，他等到快要睡着，回忆的线在这一点上烧断，再多想无益，不过就是往自己心上新添划痕。

 

 

洪文刚停在浴室门口，后背靠着墙壁，看着高晋往脸盆里兑热水。

 

 

“要不要我帮你？”他把沉默当默许，轻轻取下高晋绑头发用的皮筋，挂在门把手上。

 

 

热水浸没他的手，高晋后颈的线条很美，低下头就能看到项脊椎的曲线，沾湿头发，又打上泡沫，不轻不重的揉搓，是快要溢出的温柔。

 

 

他知道高晋喜好干净，手指特地多流连在发间，手上一抔一抔的泡沫被甩开，指节按摩着高晋的头皮，缓慢又规律。

 

 

洪文刚想知道这样美丽的头颅里是否有一排别人都不曾占据的位置，想弄疼他，惹怒他，逼他告诉自己；又想爱抚他，温暖他，跟他说自己的悄悄话。

 

 

水变凉，他帮他把头发向后拢，重新换上温热的清水。

 

 

等到手隔着毛巾帮高晋擦头发，他们才意识到刚刚的行为有些异常，过于亲密了，对于一对曾不辞而别的师生；而他们又都是成年人。

 

 

高晋把风筒拿出来，洪文刚笑了，他的学生喜好善始善终。

 

 

结果又是一番抚摸和沉默，机器的蜂鸣声大过外面跋扈的雷声，都没有人说话，说了也听不真切，何必自讨苦吃。

 

 

高晋闭着眼，暖风吹得他想睡，想做梦，想往后靠进洪文刚怀里。

 

 

_________________________________

 

高晋还有一年半毕业，旁人都开始为自己的未来找出路，他却孤注一掷把自己踢到国外。原因简单又幼稚：校方说，洪文刚教授会带这一批学生；飞机落地，校方通知，因特殊原因，洪教授来不了了。

 

 

同学们在他身边抱怨，他充耳不闻。忙着给自己洗脱嫌疑，罪名是被喜欢的人讨厌了，讨厌到要把他骗到千里之外的异国他乡才作罢。

 

 

他不想回去了，因为回去也没用。

 

 

“失恋，绝对的。”是另一项目的交换生，姓丁，学校的风云人物，就连不爱打听八卦的高晋都知道，他正和小自己两届的同校学弟打得火热。

 

 

“失陪。”他想走开，没喝完的半杯酒还留在吧台上。

 

 

“想想光是咱们这边，有多少人迷你，”交换生拉住高晋手臂，高晋没有挣开，他不希望因为斗殴被遣返回学校，还要遇上熟人，丢脸。

 

 

高晋坐回原位，又叫了两轮酒，指望着自己能一醉方休：“我看得出来，洪文刚嘛，咱学校的金字招牌——”

 

 

那人不见外的替高晋解决了一杯，表情有些狰狞：“你们睡——”

 

 

有两点高晋没有预料到，第一是他竟然真的失控在酒吧大打出手，就因为别人两句子虚乌有的诽谤，第二是竟然真的有人能用一只手截了他的招，在醉酒的情况下。

 

 

“你们睡眠不足，一个个脑子里都不知道想些什么。”

 

 

不是睡眠不足，是疯的。

 

 

把手机里的联系方式删除，高晋决定离开，交换生没有再去拦人，一走了之才是他的风格，他谁也不欠。

 

 

他又不是故意非要追着那颗星星跑。

 

 

大多数人愿意相信高晋在找机会和洪教授上|床，少数人投洪文刚一票，说他终于对学生按耐不住了；事实是那晚高晋在洪文刚家改了一天paper，二人坐得很近，大腿抵着大腿，肩挨着肩，改到凌晨，谁先睡着已不可考。

 

 

第二天高晋离开洪文刚家，窗外雨未停，顺手抄走了立在门边的伞。

 

 

现在问起高晋，他宁愿那天淋着雨出门；伞是借走的，有借有还，他却再没在第二教学楼的讲台后面见过他的洪教授。

 

 

每次都拎着一把雨伞上课，等来另一个人，他等过很久，坚持到上飞机离开。

 

 

________________________________

 

风筒的声音忽然停下，寂静瞬间充满了整个房间，电线在洪文刚手上绕啊绕啊，好像永远绕不完；高晋接过来，胡乱将它们缠绕在把手上。

 

“先生不是来找伞的吗？”高晋的语气从容，身后就是洪文刚的胸膛，背挺得笔直。洪文刚从后面环住他，腰间的手收紧；不再越界，高晋也不挣扎，看谁先熬不住这段尴尬。

 

 

洪文刚把脸埋进高晋的发间呼吸，呼出的气又散到人耳后，意味再明白不过，深情中夹杂着胁迫。

 

 

“洪先生，很痒。”高晋说。他不敢握住洪文刚的手臂，只用手肘象征性的推压。

 

 

“伞你可以留着，”高晋的T恤还没换回来，上面带着潮气，舌尖落在后颈时惊得人差点挣脱，蛇一般尝过一串颤栗。

 

 

“我能不能留着你？”水声在高晋肩上留下一个痕迹，这可比刚刚的舔舐要命得多，吓得人眼都闭上，睫毛还不堪折磨的轻颤，头脑也失灵，喊不出一个拒绝。

 

等到唇挨上唇，高晋才发现自己在心里早就答应了。

 

还答应了很多遍，很大声。

 

高晋家的地板很凉，洪文刚托着他躯干的手很烫。头发还没有打理，就那样垂在脸边上，高晋那样动着，仰着头，洪文刚看着他，看他从粉红到熟透。

 

齿痕从心口蔓延到小腹，两瓣臀肉也被掐出指痕，虎口沿着蜿蜒向上的曲度描绘，停在腋下，拇指最逾规越矩，按压着胸前两点直到羞答答的挺立。

 

高晋顾不得双膝酸软，食指勾开一方抽屉，递给洪文刚铁盒装的软膏。他看着忘情吻着他的洪文刚，恍惚间鼻子有些酸，脸埋在胳膊里发着烫，把小铁盒往那人怀里一扔就不再看了。

 

“为什么让我走？”

 

高晋想要明白，是简单的鱼水之欢也好，还是自己一厢情愿也罢，他想要知道。

 

“我以为你不会去，”洪文刚指尖沾了软膏，答着答案，却探向密处：“没有人告诉我你就在飞机上。”

 

“我倒是要问问你，怎么不来找我？就愿意离我那么远。”手指进去两根，高晋身体在颤，手臂也拿下来，眼眶很红，嘴唇也很红。

 

洪文刚耐心耗尽，他发现一切只是场误会。

 

为人师表，他却有些不愿承认自己在负气。顶弄的每一下都到了最深，体会高晋每一次收缩，就连呼吸也要霸占，吻偷换成啃咬，想吸人的血吃人的肉，想打一架又想抱抱他，想把误会之间的几年想念都补回来。

 

高晋搂着洪文刚的脖子，锁骨顾此失彼，被咬得发红泛紫，手指穿过他的发，一声比一声甜的叫在他耳边。

 

在学校里，别人都称他洪教授；唯有他愿意叫他洪先生。一声先生，直接把人划分到内里，叫得人自己都不认识自己，以为真成了他口中的非你不可。之前听来满是道貌岸然，现在传得都是情迷画意。

 

被顶弄得有些狠了，指甲也掐进人肩膀，心下又不忍，竟然在嘴上开始连连道歉。本来是想来一场浇灭急火的雨，没成想这样一称呼，宛若炉子里平添一把干柴。

 

“先生，对不起。”

 

高晋已不是二十出头的青年，他的渴求全部藏在眼角细微的纹路里。洪文刚不顾其他，任凭心里的火烧得摧枯拉朽。听他叫他先生叫得声音发颤，他却笑自己愚钝，浪费那么多时光。

 

阴雨绵绵的窗外，他在炙热撩人的爱里要了个够。

 

“我去找过你，很多遍。”高晋任洪文刚拉过自己的手，一边吻着一边数着上面的指节。

 

 

他们都有些后悔，现在停水，两个人都很爱干净。

 

 

“我也是后来才知。”恶意的咬一口，又把人揽进怀里。两个人岁数加起来有七十岁，像孩子一样靠着墙坐在地板上。

 

 

怀里的人抬起头看着他，脸上还带着红晕，眼睛像猫。

 

 

“在忙着和学校周旋，我也不愿意离开。”洪文刚知道高晋不会落下每节课，他只想让他等一等，等到他推脱学校就好，没想到他的学生性子很急。

 

 

高晋还是不说话，看着他。

 

 

“干什么？还想揍我？”洪文刚捏捏高晋的鼻子，又掐掐他的脸。

 

 

“你要给我补课，”高晋作势要咬，洪文刚躲开：“补到我说可以为止。”

 

 

“那可不行。”

 

 

“……”

 

 

“我讲起来没完没了的，我说下课才可以。”

 

 

余光瞥见一把熟悉的伞立在门边，洪文刚闭上眼，他的学生估计不打算物归原主了。

 

_____END____


End file.
